The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines and, more particularly, to a flow inducer for gas turbines.
Gas turbine engines typically include cooling systems (e.g., inducer) which provide cooling air to turbine rotor components, such as turbine blades, in order to limit the temperatures experienced by such components. However, the structure of the cooling systems or interaction of certain components of the cooling system may limit the efficiency of the cooling systems. For example, the ability to achieve lower cooling temperatures for a cooling fluid flow may be limited, which may adversely impact the efficiency and performance of the gas turbine engine.